


A Sorcerer's beginnings

by KingTrickster



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingTrickster/pseuds/KingTrickster
Summary: This is my time writing anything (this isn't a fanfic this is a story for my OC) please give constructive feedback





	A Sorcerer's beginnings

A small town shows itself to the distance as a young man steps over a hill. “Wonder what creepy crawlies are hidden in the woodwork ?” He grins at the prospect and steps forward without hesitation for the town, the afternoon sun beats down on him as a small book rests beneath his shirt with the chain holding it resting against the boys skin. “Lovely place.” The sarcasm is made clear as the town despite the statement is not lovely or visibly attractive in anyway instead it's in shambles with most buildings filled with cracks and holes throughout it. “Wonder what blew through here ?” His hands pocketed and his gaze wandering as he steps into a saloon inspired bar. “Hello ?” His voice was loud enough to he heard throughout it. “Hmm.” Stepping through and reaching over the counter for a beer only to realize they're burning to the touch. “Damn !” He drops it shaking his hand. “I can't have anything nice huh ?” A small sound could be heard in the back as he takes a seat. “Oh here it comes...look man i was just.” His eyes widen as a small girl with deathly pale skin and cold hollow eyes steps out with several similar eyes popping out of the shadows all looking just as hungry as the little girl. “Oh shit.” He steps back drawing a small revolver. “Alright come on you sons a bitches ! You hungry !?” He aims at them as he rips the door down causing sunlight to drown the drab bar as the little girl charges him. “How confident.” Without a hint of remorse he pulls the hammer back and executes her. “They must be really hungry if they'd take such a close step to the sun.” Without warning several charge him as he runs out into street aiming at them while they crawl out of the bar looking at him several buildings making disturbing noises as more leave staring at him. “.......Just-Just Great a town….filled with feral, day walking, vampires.” He takes out a small handle before pressing a button causing a short sword to slide free. “Every growing boys dream.” He shoots another one and throws down from a small tear gas canister but instead of teargas it's a hazy blue smoke causing the vampires to choke. “Easy.” He starts shooting them without fear, stabbing the ones who get close through the head and not caring about quick attacks brought by them. “Bastards are really fucking persistent !” Having dodged a handful of claws coming for his head and realizing how much ammo he's lost. “I gotta end this quick !” He trips on a corpse and runs off firing at them as he jumps through a church window. “Shit...shit !” I pull my small book from under my shirt ripping of a button. “Alright then you-” A loud screech can be heard from outside as he smells gas. “Oh no.” He peeks out as several vampires are lit on fire and charge the church. “Some people call you bastards a nightmare.” The book glows as it opens with the pages flip randomly, blood pouring from his eyes as he pulls the chain off from his neck wrapping it around his wrist quickly. “Well it's time you met yours.” He lifts the book up as the pages stop glowing with a blinding light and the small town suddenly being broken down and annihilated with the boy stepping around lazily and exhausted. “HAH ! TAKE THAT YOU MOTHER-” He steps to the side and falls over completely unconscious. After an hour or so a troop chopper approaches the town with soldiers searching the area, a Young man approaching the boys body before picking him up seeing the book. “Let's bring him in.” A small wallet falls out of his pocket as he's lifted and set onto a stretcher. “Hmm ?” The soldier picks it up and sees the boys old ID. “Sora Takata...Hmm.” He sets it on the boys chest as the stretcher enters the helicopter and flies off.


End file.
